


Little Lady

by KayleeArafinwiel



Series: The Iathrim Chronicles [11]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the vein of AfricanDaisy's "Back To The Place Where I Belong", and set after it, Baralin returns from yet another of his adventures, this time deep into the lands which would later be called Far Harad. The surprise he brings home causes varying reactions from his siblings and parents...</p><p>OC-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This story focuses on Baralin, the great-uncle of Oropher, and takes place while Baralin is still relatively young and Oropher's mother (Neldiel) still a child. Neldiel gets a brief mention, but this story won't make much sense unless you are familiar with AfricanDaisy's and my series "The Iathrim Chronicles", which this is part of.

When Baralin returned from his latest travels outside Doriath, he brought a crudely woven basket with him, lined with leaves and grass. Whatever lay within was swaddled in blankets. Halloth couldn't help but notice the tuft of black hair peeking out the top, and she narrowed her eyes, nudging her husband. "Ravondir. _Ravondir_." The lord had been scrutinising his youngest heir to be sure he was well and there had been no maulings this time, but now his eyes fell on the basket at Baralin's feet as well. His eyes widened. "Baralin," he said, "whose elfling is that?"

 

"No one's," Baralin said, truthfully enough. "But she's my baby now. I named her Hiril."

 

"A _human_?" Arvellon sneered at his baby brother. "One of those _Snowmen_ barbarians?" Ramirith smirked.

 

"No, not one of the Lossoth," Baralin replied. Soft crying came from the basket. Siliveth roused herself from her shock and came forward to kneel by the basket. She wished to see what her baby brother had returned with, heedless of her elder brothers' and parents' stunned expressions.

 

She hadn't expected a small, hairy creature, legs and arms both ending in hands. The black hair covered most of its body, and she frowned in confusion. " _This_ is a human?" she asked, utterly flummoxed. Baralin smiled thinly.

 

"I never said she was a human. Arvellon just assumed."

 

"What is she?" Siliveth asked.

 

"A...well, the name the local humans give her kind translates as 'hairy woman' but they are not human," Baralin repeated. "They are very like humans and even elves in some ways, though very primitive." He was feeding the little one some dried berries and leaves as he spoke, stilling her crying. "But they live in family groups, are highly affectionate with each other, and can even use crude tools. I spent some time observing them with the humans. This little one wandered away from her family and they gave her up for lost when a great cat killed her mother. I located her, and since I could not find the family, I brought her home with me."

 

 Arvellon and Ramirith looked on in disbelief. "That thing isn't staying here, Adar," Arvellon said in a condescending tone. "You really can't humour the elfling that way."

 

"Can't?" Ravondir's tone was steely. "Are you forgetting your lesson so soon, Arvellon?" As Ramirith opened his mouth to speak, Ravondir shot him a glare. "Perhaps you both need a repeat?" Ramirith closed his mouth. "Did you not hear Baralin? The creature is an orphan. She had no family. If the King can take in an orphaned child to raise, how can I fault Baralin for wishing to help?" He gave Siliveth a fond glance, and she smiled to herself, wondering how Brandir would take being compared to this little thing. It was a sweet creature, she had to admit.

 

 "I can keep Hiril, Adar?" Baralin's face lit up.

 

"Just mind you keep her safe from other wild creatures. Doriath is not her true home," Ravondir reminded his son. "And when she is older, you might give her to the King to keep safe for you. He can afford to feed her for as long as she lives. I, however, cannot."

 

"Yes, Adar," Baralin replied. Even the thought of her in the King's menagerie was more soothing than that of the little one lost and alone without a friend in the world. And he could send for a mate to be brought. Perhaps a new family could make Doriath their home.

 

Neldiel would love that.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written solely by me, Kaylee, to honor Kabibe, the young gorilla who was killed this past Friday by a door closing on her in my local zoo's gorilla enclosure. She was taken from this world far too early - I like to imagine she was transported to our ficverse, and given to Baralin's care, where she would be loved. Kabibe's name means "little lady" and that is why I named the ficlet so. Hiril means "Lady".


End file.
